The following description relates to analyzing control signals for quantum logic operations in superconducting quantum circuits.
Quantum computers can perform computational tasks by executing quantum algorithms. A quantum algorithm may often be expressed in terms of quantum logic gates that operate on qubits. In some quantum computing architectures, qubits are implemented in a superconducting quantum circuit, and control signals are delivered to the superconducting quantum circuit to execute the quantum logic gates.